


Mirror

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Top!Liam, always forever, bottom!Niall, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like that mirror, don't you?"<br/>"I love it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Here's some porn. This is just a quick thing I did, so it's pretty short, I have a lot of plans for fics in my head but there is not really any execution on my part, so sorry about that.  
> This was inspired by my own mirror (haha)

Niall loved Liam's big mirror.

They were the doors to his wardrobe and almost covered the entirety of his bedroom wall.   
They had made him feel uncomfortably exposed at first, but with a few helpful tugs, his apprehensiveness vanished. The mirror created by the two sliding doors reflected almost the entire room, a center peice being Liam's huge King sized "Daddy" bed.   
Though constantly seeing his own reflection in the room was unnerving, Niall soon came to love Liam's big mirror.

He loved it for times when he was bent over and could get a proper view of Liam behind him. Times when he could even admire himself in his sweaty, flushed glory; times where he could admit that he was hot as hell. Where he could focus enough to see his own mirror image, his finger twitching where they were fisted into the sheets beside his head and his body showing subtle waves of anticipation through every slight shiver. Where he could admire the curve of his back, the flush pinkness of sex and embarrassment tainting his snow white skin, the way his legs spread to display himself completely to his lover, giving everything he could to him.

He mostly enjoyed his view of Liam. His senses were heightened as he could not only feel but _see_ Liam's strong, warm hands gliding down the soft expanse of his back, firmly, slowly, sliding into the arches of his back down to his shoulder blades. Niall could see himself wriggling beneath his grasp. So slowly, thickening the heat between the two men, stroking upwards again, so hot, back towards his arse. Niall could feel and _see_ his big hands kneading his cheeks softly but firmly, his thumbs brushing against his hole on the upstroke, slick and ready from Liam's large fingers and soft tongue.   
He could see one of his boyfriend's hands lowering before it was coming, and began to purr before Liam could lay a firm smack on the underside where his thigh became his rump.

Niall could meet eyes with Liam through the mirror, could watch the hazed look in his eyes as they met with his, he could watch Liam watch him as he lay a harder, more firm smack to his other cheek this time. He could watch Liam watch him wriggle beneath him.

He knew Liam was watching his face through the mirror as he gripped himself, his thick cock heavy in his hand, the cock Niall got on his knees for. He stroked himself so slowly, torturous for both of them, and sometimes he'd look at Niall as if to say, "what if I just got off right here like this", but Niall would just wiggle his bum a little as to say, "look what you'd be wasting".

Niall loved to see and _feel_ the teasing nudges to his hole by Liam's cock head. He knew this was when he'd start whining and Liam would start huffing and chuckling a little. This is when his mind would start screaming "fuck me".

As if he knew, Liam would. And this bit was definetely Niall's favourite bit to watch.  
The burn of that first slide was iminent, but the visuals were too amazing. Liam bit his lip as his cock was suctioned into Niall's warm, tight heat. Niall would close his eyes now and open his mouth to give nothing but silent keens of pleasure.   
Liam pushed in slowly, so slowly, so hot, and Niall inhaled and then groaned as he felt Liam completely inside of him. He opened his eyes again and he could see it now, Liam's hips pressed against his own and Liam growled deep in his chest.

He pulled out slowly, like he liked to do, prolonging the hot intense feeling of being together like this, and the he started thrusting at his familiar pace. He knew Niall liked it hard like that, slow and teasing but rough and unforgiving.   
He knew Liam liked to watch too, watch as Niall pushed his hips back against his cock. He knew where his prostate was but avoided it, fucking him so close to his sweet spot but not quite. He loved to watch Niall wriggle.

They looked so hot together. Liam's muscles flexing as he gripped his boy's hips, Niall whining, face pink and mouth gaping. He met eyes with Liam again and he had this arrogant smirk on his face, knowing the extent that he could keep Niall on edge, knowing that Niall was getting desperate.   
Niall got off on thinking about other people watching him after being introduced to Liam's big mirror. Watching him being fucked so thoroughly, being held at a tense, hyperaware ecstasy. He even imagined his _friends_ seeing him like this. He wanted to be an exhibit for any passerby to peak at.

Liam grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and pushing just that little bit harder, Niall groaning and whining, pushing back towards him and then Liam fucked in one last time, hard and right into his prostate. He pulled out, letting Niall fall to the bed, absolutely wrecked but still anticipating more. He was flipped over quickly and his legs spread wide. Liam stopped because he liked to look at him like this, sobbing and absolutely flushed, looking so un-Niall and hopeless but at the same time looking like the rawest side of Niall you could get.

Niall made a broken and whiney sound and grabbed Liam, wrapping his arms tight around his neck and his legs tight around his waist until he was back inside of him. Liam stayed still, locked in his lovers embrace and buried in him completely. When Niall sighed Liam began rolling his hips hard against Niall's bum which Niall opened his legs wide to. Liam pulled back slightly to grab Niall's open thighs and continue his relentless hammering into his boyfriend.   
Niall's mouth became agape as Liam fucked directly into his prostate and growled down at the younger boy. Niall let out sweet pleading noises and tightened his fingers in Liam's nape, whilst Liam's growls broke into whines of his own.   
"Oh god!" Liam whimpered, his pace becoming erratic. He quickly grabbed at the blonde's cock, pumping it completely out of time with his thrusts. Niall was chanting ("right there, right there" "make me come, make me come") and could feel that sweet coil deep down, building, building until his head was tipping back and he was silently screaming as Liam pumped and fucked him long through his orgasm.

Liam whined watching his pretty boy undo so beautifully beneath him, he fucked him desperately, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck and _groaning_ as he pumped come into him, his hips still moving, creating a sticky mess.

The lay tangled, panting so hard and looking so flushed, Niall noticed when he turned his head to look back into the mirror.   
Liam rubbed their cheeks together, accenting the sweat and sticky white between them, and lay sweet kisses against his skin. Niall stroked Liam's back and watched how his muscle rolled subtly under his fingers.   
Liam moved his head to copy Niall's and chuckled, cock still inside him and said, "You like that mirror, don't you?"

Niall's fingers dragged up to scratch Liam's scalp and he smiled, his face still flushed and his eyes still dark with lust.

"I love it."


End file.
